Role Play Application: Thane of Dorwinion
At an unknown time, during the first age of the sun, Harninnas, son of Milui of Nargothrond, was born in the great mountains of the greenwood. As a child he learnt use of bow, sword and spear, and, among his friends was Hû the strong and M'allen Elvellon'. However, as he approached childhood, his recklessness and young foolishness cost Hû his life. Outcast, he went his way to Dorwinion - the adventures on his journey there are of little relevance to this tale. The good king of the time, Gaiavriel, who was the last king, willingly took him in, and raised him to be amongst the Vinter Guard. He, among friends, fought back the constant threat of Mordor, and, after a thousand years in exile, he was offered a welcome back to his home to Mirkwood, but he declined this in favour of Dorwinion, his new home. In the year 2864, Gaiavriel, the king, was slain during a large rebellion. Harninnas fought hard, but, wisely, once he saw that the battle was lost, so that no more of his people might die, laid down his weapons, and agreed to the terms of the rebels. They formed a council to replace the old king, and Harninnas, for his courage and chivalry (despite fighting on the opposite side in the war) was granted a place among them, for his heart was true and steadfast, and the council could see this. As Sauron regained his power, the number of orc raids in Dorwinion grew, and times became desperate. As a final resort, the council elected Harninnas, who was now the general of the army, to be the head of the council, the Thane of Dorwinion. This was supposed to be a temporary office, but, as the Dorwinions realised that the ever-growing tide of orc attacks failed to cease, this was made a permeanant position. His authority gave him the final word in the politics of the country, but he was still guided by his council, raised only a little way above them. Throughout his life he raised many castles, cities, towns, villages and defenses, all of which aided Dorwinion's position, and helped to defend against the orcs. He created Malrhútur, an alliance that allowed free trade between the allies of Dorwinion. He opened trade routes into the south, and to the north also. He was wise, and ruled well until, at an older age, once the downfall of Sauron came to pass, he gave the land back into the hands of the council alone, and decreed that they were all to be equal - that they would make new laws together, that none should be greater than the others. He had been the first and the last Thane. After this final act, he returned to live out his remaining days in the land of his birth - the Greenwood. Little has been heard of him since. Roleplay gear: - The sword with which he slew Kigrod, the leader of the orc attack, was named Thancnaur. It's a Dorwinion forged blade. Legendary, and imbued with the power of a flame of udun. -Harninnas could often be seen wearing a green hat with a red feather. It was believed to have magical propterties, for, whilst he wore it, Harninnas could never be hurt by arrows, or other projectiles. Gellor Gwaith was its name.